


Working Overnight

by Nicxan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, Gen, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: William Afton is called in to handle a ... problem.
Kudos: 29
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Working Overnight

**Author's Note:**

> And another one for [Banned Together Bingo](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/)! Get used to seeing that, there's gonna be a lot.  
> Prompt was "Morally Corrupt"! So who else better fits this than the dirtbag himself William Afton. 
> 
> Enjoy!

He wasn’t paid enough for this, even as an owner.   
  
William Afton grumbled to himself as he continued to scrub the blood off of the backstage floor. It seemed to be everywhere -- some seeped into the spaces between the tiles, which only made it worse. The room itself reeked of death; he almost gagged on the stench multiple times.   
  
He couldn’t stop, though. There was too much to do. How was he going to get all this up before the pizzeria re-opened for the day? What would he say if people asked questions? How was this guard _stupid_ enough to die on the job?   
  
“This is unbelievable,” William snapped to no one. He stood up and grabbed the flashlight, quickly scanning the dark room. The blood itself appeared to be mopped up, but he knew that wasn’t good enough. He’d have to do a deep clean to make sure no one saw what happened back here.   
  
Just like last time.   
  
William let his mind wander as he changed gloves. He’d have to come up with an alibi as to why he was here the night the guard vanished. Eric had called him, worried, babbling some nonsense about how he hadn’t called him to check out. Apparently, this guard always did. Maybe that would be good enough? Coming to check on him would be reasonable, and Eric would even back him up ...   
  
He mixed the water and bleach together, wordlessly pouring it over the contaminated areas. Stepping out of the room would be a necessity; bleach solution always smelled absolutely rank. If he cleaned some other areas with it, maybe he could just say there were spots that needed it.   
  
_‘I’ll do the kitchen next,’_ William thought. That would give time for the bleach in the backstage area to settle. Then, while he was cleaning _that_ up, the kitchen would be ready for mopping, too. He’d have to turn on the fans once he was done. Time management was essential here; they’d be opening up in a few hours and customers would turn away at the smell.   
  
There was one part of his plan he didn’t like, though. He’d have to go through the main party room while the lights were off. William grimaced at the thought.   
  
Putting on a brave face was easy in front of others. When he wasn’t alone, he could play the room and feel secure in how untouchable he was. No one suspected him for his crimes. He had gotten away with it. Yet, when he walked around those animatronics alone ... something about them just made his hair stand on end.   
  
It was stupid, really. It was just a robot. Nothing that could hurt him. So why was he scared? William scoffed at himself and held up the flashlight, clutching the solution in his other hand tightly.   
  
The party room looked immaculate, as usual. Not a single party hat or plate was in disarray. Eric always saw to that during closing. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were in their usual places onstage -- but they looked ... off, somehow. Had they moved?   
  
No. Ridiculous.   
  
Their eyes weren’t on him. He was just imagining things. So why did he have such a death grip on his flashlight? Why was he rushing through the room? Why did Foxy peek out of Pirate’s Cove, seemingly staring at him?   
  
_‘Keep moving. Keep moving.’_   
  
William didn’t feel much better once he got to the kitchen. The pots and pans were strewn about the room haphazardly -- something Eric wouldn’t have stood for. It must have happened after everyone had gone home.   
  
_‘What? No. That’s impossible.’_   
  
He forced himself to steady his trembling hands and poured some bleach around the kitchen. It didn’t matter if it was perfect; all that mattered was that the smell would linger just enough for his actions to not be suspicious. If he had more time, maybe he’d handle the office itself too. Thankfully, that wasn’t necessary.   
  
He’d get away with this, too. William kept telling himself this even as he rushed through the main party room to avoid the watchful eyes of the animatronics. He told himself this while mopping up the bleach solution on the backstage floor, while he mopped up the kitchen, and while he rushed out of the building to dispose of the gloves off of company property.   
  
He’d get away with it. He’d cleaned up after bodies before. It wasn’t impossible -- rather easy, in fact. The bodies of the children he had killed were hidden so well that even he couldn’t find them when he tried. William was an expert at this.   
  
The business wouldn’t be affected. It was the last time, but there wouldn’t be news stories about it. Not this time. He’d managed to sweep this under the rug before anyone really caught wind of it. There would be a missing person’s report filed, William would offer his condolences, and he’d quietly revise the hiring contracts to absolve them of any legal trouble.   
  
He would be _fine_.   
  
William staggered out of the pizzeria. The sun was starting to come up -- the rays of light shone onto his undoubtedly haggard, blood-splattered frame. He didn’t even dare to look down at his clothes and shoes; he was almost out of time. He couldn’t afford to waste anymore time than he already had.   
  
First thing’s first -- he had to get home and clean himself off.   
  
The rest would fall into place. He was sure of it. 


End file.
